unnintendofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Brainbox1234
Welcome! Hi Brainbox1234 -- we are excited to have Un-nintendo as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Un-nintendo" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Welcome! Again! Hey! I'm TimeMaster. I've just seen this Wikia at the Requests-- it really does sound like a great idea. I suggest create your User Page. It's a good place to introduce yourself to the community. I'll try to work on the coding and formatting of the wiki. If you're new to Wikia coding, I can help out. To upload a logo, call the file "Wiki.png". I'm not entirely sure what the topic is, but I can guess it's something to do with Nintendo comedy. There's a wiki about nintendo you can find here, are you planning on reversing those things? Again, if you need help, you can contact Catherine, I'm no staff member! Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 01:28, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, thanks for making me Bureaucrat. You have to make an Administrator, though, because the only rights you gave me were the right to make sysops and other bureaucrats. With sysop (administrator) I can also edit protected pages and stuff like that. Since you made me Bureaucrat I thought you meant to make me sysop, too. With Bureaucrat I can only make other people admins or bureaucrats. Ok, thank-you for making me sysop, I'm looking forward to a long partnership. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 18:54, 23 January 2009 (UTC)